


Fire on the Water

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chris De Burgh - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Gay Loki, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve, M/M, Odd Family Dynamic, Oral Sex, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Steve Angst, Steve Loves his girls, Top Loki, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Loki at Thor's and Jane's Wedding.  Sparks fly, getting a little help from Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chris De Burgh as much as I love Stoki. I've had this title for a while and finally found a way to use it. Below is a link for the Song as sung by the original Artist. I hope you enjoy. This is the first in a series which is inspired by this artist. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHtUstiyNqY
> 
> For those who are not a fan, all the smut will be in chapter 2 and the story concluded in chapter 3
> 
> Please give it a go and tell me what you think.

The tables had been cleared by the Wait Staff and the cover removed from the ball room floor. The Band had just finished setting up at the far end and the guests were gathered around for the newlyweds’ first dance. Steve watched Jane being led to the dance floor by her new husband, Thor.

Steve had meet Jane at College. He was studying Art and Design while she was just started a Doctorate in Astrophysics. Jane had been dating his best friend and roommate Bucky, but when that ended instead of drifting away like the rest of his girlfriends, she decided that the boys needed a women around to keep them in line. Even Bucky agreed in the end, saying she made a better friend than a girlfriend. The bruise from the slap could still be seen a week later.

So the next semester, they got a house together with one of Jane’s other friends, Darcy. After graduation, Bucky joined the army and Natasha one of Steve former classmates moved in and that was that. Steve had no real family and was happy to feel a part of something close.

Steve got a job at a Graphic designers, doing freelance concept pieces on the side. Some of the guys thought it was odd him living with 3 girls, but those who really knew him knew that the girls and Bucky were his world. Plus he loved the chance to eye up the guys they dated.

 

Steve couldn’t deny it, Jane had landed on her feet the day her car had broken down on the freeway. The girl was a genius there was no question of that, but she had a problem with things like checking the car had enough oil, water or gas. Normally Steve kept things like checked for her but he had been out of town for a week as the company had sent him out of town to work on site with a client.

So when a gentleman finally pulled over to give her a hand, Jane was relieved. When the gentleman turned out to be tall, blond with the body of a Greek god, she was dumb struck and when the recovery truck arrived, the gentleman offered to drive her home in his Vintage Roadster and she nearly fainted. She stayed on her feet long enough to get his number and arrange to meet for drinks later in the week.

The Gentleman was Thor Borson. His father owned Borson construction, a company which designed, built and furnished bespoke homes for the rich and famous across the country. There had been rumors that Tony Stark was in talks to hire them for his latest mansion in Queens.

Of course, as Jane’s head spent more time in Black holes then listening to the news or reading the paper, she didn’t find any of this out until they had been dating for a month. Thor had assumed she already knew and just didn’t ask questions. It had made for interesting conversations when Jane met his family.

The couple had been together for two years when Thor proposed. Of course Jane said yes and they had the whole thing organized in 3 months, mostly thanks to Frigga, Thor’s mother. The venue was an old styled hotel with all the rooms booked out for the guests. Darcy and Natasha were bridesmaids much to Darcy’s delight and Nat’s horror. Jane had tried to get Steve involved too, but he escaped as Thor already a small group of intimate friends to be ushers. Steve had even missed the Stag night as he been sent out of town again. He only just got back in time to be dragged out for the Hen night, which he spent most of the evening trying not to get set up by Darcy. The only down side was that Bucky, now a Sargent, was on Tour and couldn’t attend.

Steve watched as Thor whirled one of his best friends round the dance floor and he couldn’t be happier for her even if it made him feel a little lonely. He had been on his own for a while now. His last relationship with Brock had ended very badly. The whole thing had left a bitter tease in his mouth and so he had steered clear of dating for a while.

A while had turned into 2 and half years and even he was starting to think that that was a bit much. He wasn’t a saint. He had fun when he needed to let off steam and had a phone full of numbers when he just needed some action, but they weren’t the guys to bring to a Wedding. It was the companionship he missed not the sex. He knew that being blond, blue eyed, tall and well-built he had his choice of guys, but he just didn’t know what he was really looking for himself.

 

“Are you with the bride or the groom?” said a voice, drawing Steve’s attention from the dancing couple. He turned to look at its owner and his jaw dropped. The guy was stunning. He was tall, had dark hair that touched his shoulders and pale skin which seemed to glow with its own light. He was wearing a tailored tux which was in the same style as Thor and his best man, Fandral, but it was accented with green rather than red, a colour that matched exactly with his eyes. His clothes did little to hide the lean, well-built figure underneath and Steve felt his month go dry. He had caught sight of him earlier in the day just before the ceremony but he had vanished when Jane had taken Steve round to meet the rest of the guests before the wedding breakfast, including Odin and Frigga, Thor’s parents.

The other man had couldn’t help but notice the effect he was having on Steve, so he smiled and allowed it for a few more seconds before coughing slightly. Steve blinked and looked a little embarrassed when he realized not only had he been staring like a loon, he was also being rude.

Steve coughed a well. “Bride. I’ve been housemates with Jane since College. If fact she only moved out when she moved in with Thor.”

“Ah. That would make you Steve. Jane and Thor have talked about you a lot. You mean a great deal to her.” Said the stranger. Steve wasn’t surprised. Thor talked about anything and everything when he got going and often without regard of whether it was something you wanted others to know. He learnt early on never make Thor your confident after he embarrassed Jane with some detail of their sex life. It still however left him at a disadvantage.

“Loki” Thor voice shouted across the room. The first dance was over and the groom came hurrying up the room to see the man standing next to Steve. Steve turned back to look at Thor’s younger brother, someone he had been told about but never met. For the first time he was sorry he missed the Stag. Thor pulled the poor man into a bear hug. “I glad you got back in time. Was the matter resolved?”

“Not yet but we have grounds to make a case so I’ll be having the lawyers draw up papers tomorrow. I hate suing contractors but he refused to budge. I’ve told dad and he’s approves. Now I’ve missed enough of today already without spending this evening talking work. ” said Loki pulling himself away to breath, but smiling all the same.

“You’re right as always. I see you’ve met Steve. That’s great, I hoped you would. You two should get on really well together, you have a lot in common and are both here alone.” Hinted Thor, while nudging Loki’s arm and winking.

Steve face grew red and Loki’s smile changed to a glare. Thor was oblivious and went off to speak to another guest. Steve shifted uncomfortably. “Did he just hint……?”

“Yes.” Said Loki sharply

“And you’re…….?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” Said Steve and he headed to the bar. His ordered a large scotch but found that he nursed it rather than drank it. Steve had never made a secret of his sexuality but he didn’t throw it around either. What he did in his bed was his own business and he hated when he was defined by it. And by Thor suggesting that him and Loki would get on just because they were both gay was doing just that. He knew he shouldn’t be getting uptight about it, but Steve couldn’t help it.

 

He had been sat at the bar for an hour. Jane, Natasha and Darcy had all tried to drag him away but he claimed a headache. He was hiding and they knew it.

“My Brother is a dull oaf, who never thinks before he opens his mouth, but he never means any harm. He is certainly not worth propping up the bar for.” Said Loki as he sat down next to Steve.

Steve glanced across and back to his drink. “I know and I’m not in the closet or anything. It’s just when it comes to stuff like that I’m very private and I don’t like it when people gossip about me even when I’m there. If I want you to know something about me you know, if I don’t you don’t.”

Loki snorted “From the looks you were giving me, I think you wanted me to know.”

Steve groaned then laughed. Loki smiled, as he seemed to have broken through the awkwardness. “I know what you mean through. I don’t advertise it either. In school, I was Thor’s gay brother and that’s it. The rest of me didn’t matter. It was better in college. I don’t think we should hide what we are but there’s no reason to tell every person we meet. Just those who matter enough to know.”

Steve smiled, downed the last of his drink and turned in his seat to face Loki. “So you’re Loki. Thor had talked about you a lot too, but never as personally as he does about everyone else.”

Loki smiled wickedly to himself. “The last time Thor opened his mouth about my private life, he ended up with green hair right before senior prom. Upset his date I can tell you. I was quite the practical joker when I was younger and not beyond petty revenge. I was grounded for a month, but it was worth it.”

Steve burst out laughing “You’re not what I imagined at all.”

“And pray what did you imagine?”

“I don’t know really. Thor said you skidded two years and graduated high school with him and that you went traveling after College, so I didn’t really know what to expect. I certainly didn’t think sexy trouble maker.”

Loki accepted the complement gracefully. “You’re not bad yourself and I must say you look like you can look after yourself. Jane talked about you are if you were this poor little boy who needed someone to mother him.”

She shook his head. “Why doesn’t that surprise me? This coming from the girl who met Thor by not filling up the car. She can quote you ever law of physics going but can’t set up the dryer on anything other than full heat and wonders why she shrinks things. And she thinks she been looking after me all these years.”

They laughed again together and Steve forgot his embarrassment from before. He found that that he did have a lot in common with Loki. While Loki had studied Law specializing in corporate, he never took the Bar exam. Since he got back, he had thrown himself into the family business. He however loved art and quizzed Steve over his favorite artistes and styles. Neither were big sports fans and liked to jog rather than go to the gym. Music and books were close enough but still different as not to be boring.

 

As they talked, Steve got more relaxed and noticed that the band hand packed up and had been replaced by a DJ. There were some loud dance numbers being played and Steve took a chance.

“Do you dance?”

Loki looked at him for a second “Are you asking to be polite or as an invention?”

Steve blinked for a moment “Both, I guess.”

“Then I do and I would love to.”

They got to the dance floor which was full of couples and small groups including Thor and Jane. Jane smiled at Steve, happy to see him away from the bar. Loki slipped away to the DJ, but came back quickly. Steve was memorized by the way Loki danced. It was as if the music was in his blood and he moved so easily. Steve was a good dancer but Loki was something else. Steve noticed that they kept a good distance apart. Close enough so people knew they were together but far enough away so that they could move free to the beat. There were three more dance numbers before the DJ changed the mood.

 

Steve stopped as the room was filled with the notes of a song he didn’t know, but he could tell it was going to be a slow dance. The intro was very moody, heavy with guitar and sent he heart racing. He didn’t notice that Loki had come in close until he had his arm around his waist. Steve was shocked for a moment before snaking his arms around Loki’s shoulders.

Some of the couple left the floor, but Thor and Jane stayed wrapping their arms round each other too. The spots from the DJ equipment filled the room with blue light almost like water.

“Listen and don’t think.” Whispered Loki in Steve’s ear as he began to sway them. That’s what Steve did.

“When I touch you I can feel you shivering,  
I can feel your heart is beating fast,  
We are alone in this crowded room,  
Oh tonight there is something happening,  
And it's something that should never be,  
But there's a flame over you and me;”

 

Steve felt that the lyrics could have been written for him. He was looking in to Loki eyes and knew in that moment he was completely lost to him.

“And I can see the fire on water,  
I can see the light shining in your eyes,  
I know that I can't stop it now,  
'Cos I've been caught in the heat of the sun...”

“There's a place in an ancient fortress,  
High above the worries of the world,  
I'd love you there for a long, long time,  
And we'll discover all our deepest secrets,  
And let the spirit go flying free,  
Until the dawn breaks over the sea;”

 

As the second chorus began the room filled with red lights, looking almost like the fire the artist was singing about. That was it. Steve leant in and kissed Loki, who kissed him back and they weren’t holding back as Loki’s tongue invading Steve’s mouth.

“It's burning like fire on the water,  
I can see the light shining in your eyes,  
I know that I can't stop it now,  
'Cos I've been caught in the heat of the sun,  
Yes I've been caught in the heat of the sun,  
Oh let it shine on me,  
And I can see the fire on the water,  
I can see the light shining in your eyes,  
I know that I can't stop it now,  
'Cos I've been caught in the heat of the sun,  
Yes I've been caught in the heat of the sun,  
Oh let it shine on me;”

“And I can see the fire on the water,  
Can't stop it now...”

 

The music died away and the next song started, a more recognizable slow dance. Not that Steve or Loki noticed, they were buried deep in their own world of each other. While they were keeping it together for now, everyone in the room could see that it could spill over in to inappropriate at any moment. After a few seconds, Thor had to come over. “I’m all for passion at weddings, but any chance you two could take it up stairs. There are kids here, you know.”

Steve went bright red again, but Loki gave Thor a look of pure mischief. Thor grinned back. Loki took Steve’s hand and led him out of the ballroom. Just for a second Steve wondered what he had let himself in for but decided he didn’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains all the sexual content. If this is not your thing please skip to Chapter 3 for the short conclusion.

Getting Steve outside in to the hall, Loki pushed him into a wall and began kissing him again. Steve hands moved up and down Loki chest desperate to find skin. 

He pushed Loki back for a second. “I need to get you out of these clothes.”

Loki nodded but leaned forward again in to the kiss. Steve moaned as Loki ground in to him, their cocks rubbing together through the fabric of their pants. Steve was sure he must have been sex starved if he was dry humping in the lobby of a hotel. 

“Loki, wait.” He just about managed. Loki stopped and pulled back a little. “I am not undressing you in the lobby. I’m on the second floor unless your room is closer.”

“I don’t have a room. I need to be at the office early so I was going back once everything had wound down, but I think I could stay the night after all.”

Steve kissed Loki again, only this time it was soft and tender, rather than hungry like before. He pulled them toward the elevator, where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. By the time they got to the room, Loki’s jacket was round his elbows, his shirt bottoms partly undone and Steve belt was hanging lose. Steve took three attempts to get the door unlocked but once inside they were naked in less than a minute, clothes flying everywhere. They somehow ended on the bed, Loki on top pinning Steve gently under him. 

“What do you want?” asked Loki, before planting tiny kisses down Steve neck.

“I want to feel you. All of you.” Replied Steve, his voice husky with lust.

Loki bent his head to bite and suck Steve’s collar bone, happy to oblige. Steve moaned and dragged his nails down Loki back.

Loki kissed him once more on the lips and began to work down his body. He found Steve nipples and began sucking and biting one, while rolling the other with his fingers, before switching. Steve arched his back, trying to get as close to Loki as possible and ran his fingers through Loki hair, pulling it gently. 

Loki moved on kissing all the way passed Steve naval. He stopped when he got to Steve’s groin. It was no surprise to him that Steve was well endowed and fully erect. Not that Loki had anything to worry about in that department either. He looked up at Steve.

“Have you got anything? I wasn’t expecting to be doing this tonight.” Loki asked, not really wanting to dampen the mood, but he needed to know how far he could go.

Steve got up on his elbows. He was glad Loki was thinking as he had gotten completely lost in what they were doing. “I may have a rubber in my wallet, but no lube. I wasn’t planning on this either. Have a look in the bathroom, see if there is anything we could use.”

Loki searched on the shelves and found a small bottle of hand lotion. Not the best but it would work. Steve was back on the bed, clearly having riffled through his pockets, as he now held a silver foil wrapper in his hand. Loki swallowed hard. Steve looked gorgeous, stretched out waiting for him, his muscular body ready to be taken and Loki wanted him.

Loki tossed the lotion next to Steve and crawled up the bed to capture his mouth. Steve leaned up to meet him and rested his hands on Loki’s hips. In one smooth movement, Steve had them rolled and Loki was under him. He reach down with his hand and began to stroke Loki’s cock. Loki bucked at the suddenness of it. Steve’s grip was lose enough so there was little danger of him climaxing, but firm enough that soon Loki was moaning into Steve’s shoulder. Of course, it wasn’t enough for Loki.

"Either give me something more or I’m taking over.” Loki panted.

“I’m getting there.” Steve smiled. He didn’t realize how impatient Loki could be, still he laughed when Loki flipped them again and slid all the way down his body. When Loki swallowed Steve cock down whole, the laugh became a cry of pleasure as he felt the warm, wetness of the other man. 

After a few minutes of having Steve writhing under his attentions, Loki pulled off long enough to cover his fingers in the hand lotion, then took Steve in his mouth again. He laid his other arm over Steve’s hips to keep him still and then pushed two fingers into his entrance. Steve hissed slightly. He didn’t mind either position, but Brock had always insisted on toping. Steve had only slept with a couple of people since then and each time he had deliberately called guys who preferred to bottom. After Brock, Steve wanted a little more control in the bedroom. Loki looked concerned. He pulled out his fingers and came up to kiss Steve again.

“We can switch if you want, I enjoy both.” Loki offered, really worried that he had hurt Steve.

Steve loved that Loki was so considerate. It wasn’t something he was used to, not recently anyway. “No, it’s fine, it’s been a while that’s all. I want to feel you inside me, please.”

Loki nodded. He didn’t continue with the blowjob, thinking it would be better to concentrate on one thing at a time. He slid his fingers back in and moved them gently, twisting and scissoring them to stretch Steve as much and as carefully as he could. The third was added and Steve started to whimper with want as Loki was now hitting his prostate. Loki kissed his stomach and Steve began to shake.

“Please Loki, I need you, please” Steve begged. Loki pulled his fingers out and quickly rolled on the condom, covering his cock with more lotion. Steve lifted his legs as high as he could. Loki came up again so he could kiss Steve hard and slowly eased himself inside. Steve bit Loki’s lip although not too hard, trying not to climax the second Loki entered him. 

Loki stopped when he was all the way in, waiting for Steve to be ready for him to carry on. After a moment Steve met Loki’s eyes and he nodded. Loki began to thrust, slowly at first but getting quicker as he felt Steve relax and begin to move with him. Steve dropped his legs until they were wrapped around Loki’s waist. He pulled them tight causing Loki to push in deeper with each thrust. 

The room was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, a symphony of moans and groans. Loki varied his pace, sometimes hard and fast, switching to slow and leisurely if he felt either of them was close reaching their peak. He couldn’t hold it off forever, no matter how hard he tried and Steve climaxed first, coating both their chests with his spill. Feeling Steve muscles pulse around him caused Loki to follow soon after. One final push deep inside and Loki’s own orgasm was one of the most intense he had had. Neither man could remember the last time sex had been that good. 

Steve led back in a post orgasm haze and Loki had just enough energy to slip the condom off and get rid of it before settling under the sheets, his arms around the waist of the man he wanted to get to know better. Much, much better. They shared a last long lazy kiss, before they drifted off to sleep, holding each other comfortably close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped the last Chapter, Steve and Loki had a night to remember. Loki also told Steve he hadn't intended to stay the night as he had to work in the morning.

Steve woke up and rolled over. Loki was gone. He sat up and looked around the room. All of Loki’s clothes had gone too. Steve had a sick feeling in his stomach. Now he knew what it had felt like to be abandoned in the morning. It had never happened to him before and he had never done it to someone else. He had made it a rule that if he slept with someone he shared breakfast with them and he stuck to it wherever possible. He had really thought there was something there with Loki, something more than just a one-off, but he guessed he had read the signals wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Steve looked at the clock. It was 10.30am. The breakfast buffet would be over and he had to check out by 11.30pm. He run his fingers through his hair. He was still covered in last night’s activates, so he needed to shower and head home. At least he wouldn’t run into Thor or Jane for a while as they had left this morning for a month’s honeymoon. It was going to be hard enough dealing with Natasha and Darcy. He checked his phone which had a message from Nat tell him she had gone home with Darcy and had left the keys to his car at the reception desk.

Steve just stepped into the shower when his phone beeped from an incoming email.

Steve, 

I’m sorry to leave you in bed like that. I had to be in the office by 8 this morning and you looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart to disturb you. I got your number and email from Thor, I hope you don’t mind. I’m busy all day today as I’ve got to pick up Thor’s work load while he’s away but if you want to meet up tonight or later in the week I’m free nearly every evening. Dinner would be great.

Loki

Then the phone died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short as I just wanted to finish it off away from the Smut. there will be more to follow soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
